


Blame It On The Weatherman

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian did his best to escape any awkward interactions with his ex-boyfriend but New York's unpredictable weather forced him into the very situation he tried to avoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Weatherman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seblaine Sunday Challenge: Caught in the Rain
> 
> A mirror 'verse to [Konayuki](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2761814)

New York had a way of being unpredictable; the day can go from bright and clear to downright wet in a matter of minutes.

Sebastian did his best to escape any awkward interactions with Blaine that day; something he had done expertly for the past two weeks. He kept to himself during lunch hours and he would go so far as to use the stairwell than take the chance of having to ride the elevator with his ex-boyfriend.

But now, New York’s unpredictability had forced him into the very situation he had desperately tried to avoid.

The day’s weather had been clear and pleasantly windy until the moment Sebastian saw Blaine in the lobby; he had accidentally locked eyes with his ex-boyfriend when he was caught staring at the other man who had been immersed in a conversation with a colleague. Blaine had smiled at him, which had made Sebastian’s heart stutter, and started to approach him. Not caring if he was being rude or ridiculous, Sebastian all but bolted to exit the building.

Unfortunately, before he could make his escape, it started to rain.

Sebastian fidgeted on the spot underneath the entrance canopy of his office building, contemplating whether he should brave the rain than run the risk of talking to Blaine. He wasn’t sure he could look into his ex-boyfriend’s gorgeous hazel eyes and not do something stupid; like cry.

Sebastian had known Blaine for a few years before they started dating; both of them worked in the same office building and had common friends. Blaine worked as a copywriter for an advertising firm on the 8th floor while Sebastian was a writer for one of New York’s prominent literary magazines, whose offices occupied the 12th floor. A photographer, Wes, who had worked with both Blaine and Sebastian, had introduced them.

Blaine was one of the kindest, funniest and sexiest men Sebastian ever had the pleasure of knowing. They became friends quickly despite being the polar opposites in their personalities. And six months ago, Sebastian worked up the courage to ask him out on a date.

It was a glorious six months, both falling head over heels for each other and it was the happiest Sebastian had been in a long time. Despite being so different (one example would be Blaine being a homebody while Sebastian enjoyed going out most nights), they found a common ground- their love for each other.

However, as of two weeks ago, their differences caught up to them and the common ground wasn’t enough anymore; Blaine decided that they were just _too different_ and suggested that they be _just friends_ instead.

It had broken Sebastian’s heart. He never thought being different from the man he loved could cause a break up. After all, wasn’t the saying ‘ _opposites attract_ ’?

Now, two weeks later, Sebastian found himself trapped under the canopy, waiting out the rain with Blaine a few feet away.

“Sebastian. Hi,” Blaine’s chirpy voice greeted somewhere behind Sebastian. 

The sound of Blaine’s voice caused a sense of both warmth and apprehension to surge through him.

Sebastian tensed as he felt Blaine come closer. He held his breath as if willing the moment to pass or for Blaine to just leave him alone, but Blaine continued to move closer and stopped right next to him.

“Hi,” Sebastian exhaled and greeted his ex-boyfriend with a forced smile. 

He didn’t dare look at Blaine, so he fixed his gaze ahead and stared at the rain steadily pounding the pavement.

It bothered Sebastian how nonchalant and even cheery Blaine seemed, having only broken up two weeks prior. He thought Blaine would be as distraught as he was. Perhaps he had read their relationship wrong; perhaps he didn’t mean as much to Blaine as Blaine did to him.

“How are you?” Blaine inquired with an irritatingly cheery air.

“Good. Busy,” Sebastian answered through gritted teeth.

“Some of us are gathering at Wes’ place for the Knicks game tomorrow night. You should come. Take a break from your busy schedule,” Blaine urged as he gave Sebastian a friendly nudge with his shoulder.

The area that made contact with Blaine burned with a painful familiarity and desire. Sebastian winced at the touch and balled his fists tight at his side to avoid from keeling over from the overwhelming sensation.

“Knicks?” Sebastian scoffed. “No, thanks.”

A hearty laugh that Sebastian had missed so much these past two weeks tumbled out of Blaine.

“Right, how could I forget? You’re a Clippers fan,” Blaine chortled.

Sebastian could practically hear Blaine rolling his eyes. He couldn’t help but smile at the remark. The basketball teams they supported were another example of the difference between them. The nights their teams would play each other were one of Sebastian’s favourite things because despite whose team won or lost, they would always tumble into bed; hungry kisses and bare skin- as a post-game celebration.

“Maybe we could have a drink on Wednesday after work. I’m buying,” Blaine offered.

Sebastian frowned as he turned to look at Blaine; the sight of his hazel eyes knocked the wind out of Sebastian’s chest. Not two weeks ago, Blaine had decided that they were too different to be together. Now, he was confused and more than slightly irked at Blaine’s invitations; _why was Blaine trying to get them to spend time with each other? Drinks? Knicks game? Didn’t he know the mere sight of him pained Sebastian? That it was a reminder of all they had together? Of what they no longer have?_

“Can’t. Deadlines.” Sebastian said dismissively before turning back to the rain. Once again, he contemplated braving the downpour; what’s a little rain compared to seeing Blaine unaffected by their break up and oblivious to Sebastian’s miseries?

“Come on, Bas. You work too hard. Have a drink with a friend, won’t you?” Blaine chided, gently brushing his shoulder against Sebastian again.

 _Friend_.

A searing pain burst from Sebastian’s heart and crept into every crevice of his body until all he felt was white hot rage. He couldn’t take it anymore; he couldn’t stand next to Blaine and pretend that he wasn’t hurting. He couldn’t bear the thought of Blaine regarding him as just a friend.

 _Friend_.

“Stop!” Sebastian snapped as he turned to face Blaine.

Blaine turned to meet his gaze; surprise and confusion apparent in his hazel eyes.

“Stop it!” Sebastian repeated. “Just stop.”

“What do you-” Blaine stuttered, somewhat at a loss for words.

“I don’t want to be your _friend_ , Blaine; not after I know what it’s like to be more than that. I know what it’s like to love you, to be intimate with you- and to go back to being just your friend after that? I can’t. I can’t do it,” Sebastian confessed, trembling all over.

He took Blaine’s silence as an opportunity to say the things he should have said two weeks ago.

“I don’t want to be your friend and share a beer with you over a Knicks game and then watch you fall in love with someone else,” Sebastian blurted, cringing at the thought.

“You keep telling me we’re different, that we barely have anything in common. Honestly, I don’t know if that’s even a bad thing. Different or not, being with you was the _only_ thing that ever made sense to me.”

“Bas, I-” Blaine all but whispered, holding Sebastian’s gaze.

He waited for Blaine to continue, but Blaine stayed silent. Sebastian studied his ex-boyfriend’s fidgeting form and savoured the beautiful sight. He wanted nothing more than to have this beautiful man in his life, but not as a friend; at least not yet.

Somewhere in the distance, thunder rumbled. The rain continued to fall in earnest. Sebastian felt the weather reflect his own emotions; the gloom of rain clouds that diminished the sun rays a reflection of his dark days of being without Blaine, the rainfall a reflection of tears he had cried.

“One day, maybe, we can be friends. One day, but not now; because right now, I’m in love with you. And to just be your _friend_ hurts more than I can bear,” Sebastian breathed, his chest constricting from the agony of the confession and his eyes burned from the sting on impending tears.

Without another thought, Sebastian stepped out of the canopy’s shade and into the rain. He walked on, hoping the downpour would wash away his pain.

Sebastian was already drenched before he even reached the end of the street. He shivered from the nipping cold that encompassed him. He was about to turn the corner at the end of the block when he heard the approach of hurried, sploshing footsteps.

Suddenly, there was a forceful tug of his arm and he whirled around to find Blaine, equally drenched and slightly breathless. The rain had washed the product out of Blaine’s hair and his curls were matted rather attractively across his forehead, his cheeks stained pink from the cold. The sight of him took Sebastian’s breath away; he was gorgeous.

“When we were together, I thought I wanted something else. I thought I wanted someone else,” Blaine blurted, his words cascading to the rhythm of the rain.

“I thought I wanted someone who liked to stay home and curl up on the couch as much as I did- or someone who loved The Beatles as much as I did. Or someone who didn’t fucking supported the Clippers.”

A small laugh sputtered from Blaine’s lips; the sound of it instantly warmed Sebastian.

“I thought I wanted someone who was more like me-” Blaine confessed as he reached both hands and cupped the sides of Sebastian’s face. “But I was wrong. I want you, Sebastian; everything that is different, everything that is _you_. I want all of you, Sebastian.”

Sebastian soaked in Blaine’s words as it seeped through his skin, his muscles, his bones. His heart drummed against his ribcage to the beat of the rain drumming on the sidewalk as an intense sense of happiness blossomed deep within him.

Blaine smiled up at him- that breathtakingly gorgeous smile, and pulled his face down to brush their lips together, blending their breaths with the raindrops on their skin. And this, Sebastian thought; the kiss, _Blaine_ \- this was everything in the world that was missing, the only thing that mattered. Just him, just Blaine, just _together_.

New York had a way of being unpredictable; a dreaded encounter with a former lover can swiftly turn into a defining moment of a renewed relationship in a matter of minutes.

Blaine and Sebastian continued to stand in the rain as they kissed fervently and traded declarations of love in nips of lips and licks of the mouth- sealing a promise that was resistant to the rainfall around them and all the rainfalls to come.

\---end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments welcomed.


End file.
